onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/Fruition
Flashback start - At Marines HQ. Sakazuki: Its time. Issho: (grins) I'll start with "him". Sakazuki: Aiming for the most difficult one first, eh? Be careful of your actions though, a "Tenryubito" is involved. Issho: Don't worry, he will be eliminated. The Shichibukai system WILL be dissolved without much issues. - Flashback end - Back to current events, operation SOP was successful and with Sugar knocked unconscious, all toys got reverted back to human form, memories were restored and a rebellion finally rose against the Donquixote Family. The Marines took neutral stand for the moment. During the midst of the chaos, Issho appeared at the underground harbor, to where an unconscious Sugar lies. Issho: Wake up, little lady. Sugar: Huh? Admiral Fujitora. What happened? I fainted? What's going on? Issho: Yes, you fainted and all the toys under your influence broke free from your contract, returned to human and a rebellion against Donquixote Doflamingo is underway. Sugar: I need to hurry and go help young master to ... Issho: Before that, lady, I have a proposition for you, one you can't resist. Sugar: ? Issho: ... ... ... (we don't get to hear what Issho said to Sugar) Sugar: (taking a step back, in battle stance) NO WAY! You want me to... Issho: Like I said, it is a proposition you can't resist. Sugar attacked Issho, with the admiral easily overpowering the little girl. Despite the obvious difference in power and fighting experience, Sugar tried and tried but to no avail. Issho: It is pointless, little lady. Therefore lets just stop this. Think about it. The freedom that you have desired for so long. Do you really want to content yourself to being a pirate and be confined to only a limited area in the world, scaring people off wherever you go or do you want to be able to freely roam about the seas and be celebrated by people anywhere you go, shedding off the pirate status of yours for good? Sugar: ... ... but that means I... I... I will be... Issho: Betray? Not when you got the job done. When his existence has been erased from memory, then WHO did you betrayed? Nobody. Sugar: ... Issho: Little lady, you are capable of much more than just being a puppet master. Don't waste your talent on a small country run by a spoilt brat of a Tenryubito. Take my offer. Join me and I will make you realize your potentials that neither you nor your young master will be able to. Sugar: ... Much later, much of the Donquixote Family officers has been defeated by the combined eforts of Law, the Strawhat members, the Tontattas, the human-reverted-toy slaves and the other gladiator prisoners with the Revolution Army assisting from the shadows. At the throne room, Doflamingo with Sugar, while still having Riku as hostage, is squaring off against Luffy, Kyros and Violet with Issho looking on. Issho then walked to and took Doflamingo's side, Luffy and Kyros knew they will have a very difficult fight. As the fights are about to ensue, Sugar, standing beside her young master with Issho having his hand rested on her shoulder, touched Doflamingo turning him into a toy and bound a contract on him. Doflamingo was stunned. At the very instance, Luffy, Kyros and Voilet forgot Doflamingo's existence and Issho explained that he was there to assist the rescue with Sugar as his (Ishho) subbordinate. Kyros and Violet were happily reunited with Riku. Luffy contacted his nakamas and express concern about Sunny team and immediately departed for Zou with Law. Issho openly announced Sugar as a marine member to his organization and gave her a marine jacket. Sugar, though uneasy, felt good embracing her new life and freedom. A moment later, at a back alleyway, Issho held up the toy Doflamingo. Doflamingo: DAMN YOU, FUJITORA! SO THIS IS HOW YOU PLAN THE DESTRUCTION OF THE SHICHIBUKAI! BY COMPLETELY ERASING US OFF FROM MEMORY!!! (of course Issho could not hear his shouts) Issho: I think you are really angry now, aren't you, Donquixote Doflamingo. But I did told you, one of the reasons I accepted the Admiral position is to see the fruition of the abolishment of the Shichibukai system. And what better way to do it than totally erasing all of you from existence. Doflamingo: DAMN YOU! Wait until Sugar gets unconscious again and I am released, I will make you pay for all this! (again Issho could not hear all this) Issho: Maybe you could be waiting for a chance to be released from the toy state to extract your revenge at me, probably at the next time Sugar was knocked unconscious. So, why... take... chances... (SNAP!) Oops, my bad. The toy broke at the neck, completely separating the head from the body. Issho casually throw the toy away while walking towards the marines assembly. "She is next.", he muttered. Category:Blog posts